Of Pleasure and Love
by gotchanow
Summary: Hermione loves her boys, but she might be having a little problem at the moment. PWP. FW/HG/GW. Warnings inside.


Hey everyone! First story on this site J It's pretty exciting. I haven't written anything in a looooong wile, and decided to jump in with both feet.

Obviously this story needs some warnings .NO ONE can say I've corrupted them because I have these warnings up before the story. So here they are: It is essentially PWP, DP, toys, oral, rimming, gaping… um, I think that's it…

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, the Harry Potter universe would have turned out VERY different than how it was actually written.

Of Pleasure and Loves

Hermione shifted once again in her seat, heart practically pounding out of her chest. She didn't know if she was going to make it through the night, let alone the next few hours. The noises around her weren't enough to distract her from what her body was telling her.

Too much, it was too much for her to handle. Hermione felt like she was going through a tunnel, and couldn't find the end. She doesn't know if she'll make it the rest of the n-

"Hermione, dear. Are you alright? Do you want some more pie?" Molly Weasley asked.

It was enough to take Hermione out of her tunneled state for a moment. She took a deep breath, "I'm perfect Mrs. Weasley, if not a bit full." She meant that in more than one way, but the family didn't need to hear what was running through her head at that moment.

The matriarch gave her another glance-over, and Hermione tried her best to keep herself from flushing, before turning her attention back to Harry. "You should eat more too, young man," and went on about how he and Ginny didn't visit enough, so she could make sure they've eaten.

Hermione couldn't stand the nagging, and the excessive talking, and excused herself. She headed upstairs in hopes of… what? She had to do something. The curly haired witch paused halfway to the second story and moaned, everything moving inside her was making this upstairs journey twice as hard. She clenched the stair railing and willed her way further upstairs huffing and puffing the entire way.

"Almost, almost," she kept chanting.

Finally she made her way to the third floor room and silently closed the door behind her.

There was a loud crack, as Hermione turned around and saw the twins.

"I can't… I just, I can't take it anymore," Hermione stuttered out, closing her eyes and turning her back to them. She felt so ashamed. Why couldn't she hold out for them?

"But sweetheart," Fred whispered into her right ear.

"You've been doing so well," George said into her left ear.

"And we will give you a present if you are a good girl," they both finished.

They weren't touching her, but she could feel the heat of their bodies on her back. She knew they were looking at one another, doing that twin speak through their eyes.

"You don't have to do this," George told her, rubbing her shoulders.

"If it pains you so much, just say so," Fred comforted her, holding her around the waist.

Hermione turned red. "No, it's not that…" she whispered, leaning into them. Their scent was spicy with a hint of sweet; it engulfed her, and she felt like jumping on them right then and there. But she knew it would be wrong with their mother and father just down the stairs.

Both of them paused. She knew that as smart as they are, they were confused by her answer.

"I just… I want… now. I don't want to wait. All those people down there. I want you both now," she finally stuttered, and out of breath. She opened her eyes, and turned to look at them. With the current coiling in her stomach, she knew her pupils would cover most of her chocolate eyes.

The look on both of their faces made her kegel muscles clench around the ben-wa balls Fred put in her earlier, and her ass clench around the larger butt plug George slowly traded from the medium size she wore earlier in the evening after cornering Hermione in one of the broom cupboards. She moaned from the pressure pressing inside of her, and almost let her knees give way.

"That's it," George started, pupils growing.

"We are leaving," Fred finished, running up to her and grabbing her around the waist.

She had a moment of breathlessness as she was squeezed into a tube, and landed on their bed falling directly on her back. There was another crack as George landed right next to them, kept his wand out and banished everyone's clothes.

Hermione paused and hissed as the cold air engulfed her entire body, but shivered as she was turned to her right side. Fred instantly attached himself to her lips, using his tongue to completely devour her mouth, tasting every inch.

George sidled up behind her and sucked on the side of her neck. She was going to have an angry looking hickey tomorrow. Their hands wandered over her arms, stomach, side, back and legs, staying away from her aching breasts and weeping cunt. But they were still able to find egregious zones, and fully exploit them.

She pressed backward against George and let out a high pitched whine when he moved away. She tried again by trying to press forward to Fred, but he also moved his body away.

"What do you want," Fred whispered into her mouth.

"You know how we love your dirty mouth," George rumbled into her ear and sucked the lobe.

Hermione felt like her body was going to explode. They weren't even touching her yet. She knew what she wanted. She asked for it the other day… both of them inside her at the same time. But she didn't know if she was able to speak, to tell the both of them to take her.

She tried any way by opening her mouth, but all she accomplished was a moan. They both chuckled.

"You have to be a bit more specific than that," one of the twins said. She didn't even care anymore who was speaking.

"Tell us," the other one encouraged.

Hermione tried to reach toward the both of them again, spreading her arms out in front and behind her.

"No, no, no. This is all about you tonight," they both told her.

She squirmed and tried to find her own pleasure with the ben-wa balls and plug, but it didn't have the in and out motion she needed. Hermione decided to try again with her words.

"Both," she panted, head moving back and forth. "I want you both… in me…"

"Where?" one of the aggravating voices asked.

"Do you want us both in that sopping pussy of yours?"

"Do you want one in your pussy, and one in your mouth?"

"Do you want one in your dripping cunt, and one in your ass?"

They were only trying to irritate her, she knew, but at this point she couldn't keep her anger in check. She was horny, and wanted sex now!

"Fuck me, damn it!" she yelled. "One in my ass, and one in my fucking pussy. NOW! Before I castrate the both of you." Hermione tried to glare at the both of them, trying to show that she meant business.

"Yes ma'am," they both told her, and headed down her body, licking, sucking and kissing the entire way. She shivered when they moved her onto her back and suckled on her nipples. Hermione couldn't keep in a moan when her legs were lifted and spread.

"First we need to take these out," a voice said, breathing hard.

"I want to taste this time and you pull," a soft voice said.

Her toes violently curled as a mouth latched onto her clit and the three balls were slowly pulled out. Hermione was being stimulated all day and couldn't hold it in anymore as she shouted in her first orgasm as the last ball slipped out. The first mouth was gone, and another attached itself to her pulsing cunt and thrust a tongue in and out collecting as much of her juices as possible.

As the tongue was still thrusting, the plug was slowly being pulled from her ass, and she felt herself gaping, waiting to be filled again.

"Look at this," said an awed voice.

She was finally coming down from her high, when she felt two tongues probing inside her ass. It was a weird feeling, they'd rimmed her before, but it was still different than what she was used to.

"Enough… in me," she told them, her voice hoarse and slurring.

A spell was whispered as she was turned back onto her side, her leg was lifted and held in the crook of an arm as they both slid back up the bed. The twin in front of her lazily kissed her, as the one behind slowly entered into her ass giving a slight squelching sound. Hermione gasped as she felt a slight pain from the extra stretching and fullness.

"That's right sweetheart, just breathe."

"Is this okay?" the twin behind her asked.

"Yes," she groaned. "More."

Hermione gasped again as she felt another hard, hot cock make its way into her cunt.

"Yes," she hissed.

The twins both moaned at her tightness. When Hermione gave her hips an experimental wiggle, she felt hands grasping at her hips to keep her still.

They started moving back and forth, one right after the other. The feeling in her lower belly came back with a vengeance, coiling quick and hot.

"Yes, that's right. Fuck me hard and fast. Pound into my tight pussy, and ass. I love the way you both feel," she continued. Hermione tried not to speak, because once she started talking during sex, it was difficult for her to stop.

The twins both moaned when they heard her dirty mouth. She knew they loved her best when she spoke during sex, because it was never something they expected from a quiet bookworm.

"That's right pound into me, I want it, give me more," Hermione panted. She felt sweat drip down her back and forehead. The coiling in her stomach was almost to the point of pain.

"Fucking, almost. Almost, pound harder," her voice pitched higher, almost desperate for release.

Hermione moved her hand between her legs to her clit, and started rubbing, fast and hard. She started to see white, and screamed as she orgasmed for the second time of the evening. Her kegel muscles pushed the twin pounding into her pussy, out of her, and squirted. She never felt this much pleasure before, as the twin still pistoning into her ass came, and she felt a warmth spreading onto her stomach.

Hermione blacked out.

…

"Come on, sweetheart."

"You can do it, wake up, babe."

Hermione felt pressure on her eyelids, and neck as she slowly woke up. She felt the pull to go back to sleep, and her pleasure-wrung body agreed.

"We know you can hear us."

"How can we ask you something important if you won't wake up?"

Now Hermione was curious. What did they want to ask?

She made her eyes open, and tried to keep them that way. But the grittiness was telling her to close them again.

"There you are," George made his way into her vision.

"You were gone for nearly 20 minutes," Fred told her.

"We thought we brought you into a coma," George finished smiling.

"Well it was pretty intense," Fred said seriously.

"Yeah, we almost passed out as well, the way you were squeezing,"  
"Anyway," Fred interrupted. "We have something to ask of you."

George pulled away from the both of them and opened the side table.

"If it is sex, I'm still recovering," Hermione told them with a smile.

Fred sat up and brought her head to lay on his stomach, as he ran his hand through her still damp curls.

"No, it's not that sweetheart," George told her sitting up.

She looked between them, and they were wearing unsure expressions. This actually worried her. What were they up to?

"It's been a long time coming," Fred started.

"And we appreciate how you have the patience to stick around with us."

"We finally got up the courage to ask you,"  
"Hermione we love you. Will you marry us?" they both finished.

She had to pause, and felt like her chest was expanding. Her heart was beating faster, and tears made their way to her eyes without her permission. Hermione had to swallow several times, and heard the two men sitting beside her hold their breaths.

It took them a full year to convince her to date them, and several months after to first have sex with her. Another month and a half for them to all admit their love for one another; And now, eight months after their first date, and after a night of mind-blowing sex, she finally gets to keep them forever.

"Yes, I love you both too" her voice was small, and her eyes sent a steady stream of tears down her face. "Yes."


End file.
